Dokoku Chimatsuri
Dokoku Chimatsuri is leader of the Gedoshu. He is easily angered and his comrades often suffer because of it. The only things that can calm his bad mood are sake (rice wine) and whenever Dayu Usukawa plays her shamisen. Unlike many Ayakashi, who were transformed humans who fell into their corrupted, monster-like state, Dokoku was born of the Sanzu River, who is the embodiment of pure anger and rage. However, events changed the day he started to hear a sorrowful shamisen, through a crack between the human world and the Sanzu River, making his anger abate and calming him down, quite possibly for the first time. The shamisen played through the crack for three years, before the player Usuyuki committed the act that made her fall into becoming Dayuu and transforming her beloved Shinza into her shamisen. Dokoku met her as she arrived on the Sanzu River and chose to protect her from then on, seeing the importance of her shamisen as a means to prevent him from completely raging in both worlds. Prior to the series' start, Dokoku made an attempt to conquer the human world, but was confronted by the 17th generation of Shinkenger. The Shinken Red of this generation confronted him and used a specific sealing character, which ripped his body apart at the consequence of the caster losing his life in the process. Over the next several years, Dokoku remained in the Sanzu River rebuilding his body, until he finally resurfaced at the same time the 18th generation started to fight a new Gedoushu invasion. Learning from his previous mistake, he begins his plan once again to use the tears of humans on the other side to flood the river, allowing for both the power and easy passage back into the human world, which he seeks to conquer. Dokoku's philosophy is to merely let the plan go forth, to flood the Sanzu River for passage, instead of directly assaulting the human world. This differs from the philosophy from fellow Gedoushu, Juzo Fuwa, who believes that they must directly attack the human world, in order to conquer it. The difference in belief, with regard to conquering the world, has made Juzo more at odds with the Gedoushu leader, making him become a wild card to be able to handle evil plans his own way. After an incident, where Dayuu left his side, Dokoku's rage slowly became unbearable once again, made worse with Akumaro Sujigarano rising from the depths of the river, due to a summer-surge in Ayakashi power and starting to make his own moves in flooding the river. When finding out about Akumaro's own plan, which was, to use the pain of the transformed shamisen (which was damaged in a previous fight) for his own plans, Dokoku briefly entered the human world, even at the risk of rapidly losing water from his body which would lead to his own early demise. Once there, he annihilated the 18th Generation Shinkenger easily and took the shamisen from Akumaro, upon which he fixed it for Dayu, before returning to the underworld and being forced to dive back into the river to heal himself, due to the massive damage he took for being in the Human World, even for such a brief period of time. His period of healing was rapidly shortened and ended, when Dayu finally sacrificed all connections to her former life and was killed by Shinken Pink, likewise destroying her shamisen and releasing Shinza's grief into the world. As Dokoku re-emerged in the human world, he embraced Dayu for what she had done, even if she no longer had the same feelings for him as she previously held. As a final act with her death, Dokoku absorbed her body into his own, healing all his damage from his previous Earth visit and giving him an added side-effect: an immunity to the "sealing kanji" utilized by the true Shiba Clan head, Kaoru. As the waters of the Sanzu River overflowed, likewise due to Dayuu's sacrifice, he led his Gedoushu forces and his Junk Ship into the human world to conquer it. As Dokoku invaded, he is met by the Shinkengers in battle. During their first assault, they utilize a new disk with the fire Mojikara of Kaoru utilized by Takeru; but while it damages him, he survives the assault and torments the Shinkengers into suffering further. During a regrouping and ultimately final assault, the Shinkengers force themselves into battle even with little Mojikara left; Dokoku has a harder time but appears to hold them off until he is finally hit by the Shiba Mojikara disk utilized by Shinken Blue, ending his first life. In his second, final life, Dokoku easily held off Samurai Ha-oh with his thrusting energy attacks, until the Shinkenger decide to perform a final assault, where their Origami were thrown off bit by bit as they continued to move forward while gathering Mojikara. Left with only Shinken-Oh, the Shinkengers thrust their Mojikara-infused sword within Dokoku's midsection, finally ending his life once and for all. In his final words, he taunted the Shinkengers about the cracks between the human and underworld remaining open as the Sanzu River withdrew back to the underworld. Super Hero Taisen He is somehow revived to his first life in Kamen Rider x Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen. Super Hero Taisen Z Dokoku was part of an army of resurrected (mostly Super Sentai) monsters led by after the revival of . They proceeded to attack the gathering of and Super Sentai, giving them a hard time. The heroes of recent years were in a pinch until the arrival of a force of Sentai and Rider reinforcements led by Akarenger and . The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army. They lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. Notes *Height: 207cm (57.0m: giant) *Weight: 109kg (27.3t: giant) *Dokoku's name can be translated into "bloodbath wailing" (血祭慟哭, chimatsuri dōkoku). *He is the first Sentai villain since Rainian Agent Abrella to remain the main villain of the series from start to finish. *His voice actor previously played Colonel Shadam in Gosei Sentai Dairanger. *Dokoku is one of the few main villains to be defeated by a non-red warrior or by the team attack. See Also *Master Xandred, Dokoku's Power Rangers counterpart from Power Rangers: Samurai. Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai Villains Category:Gedoshu Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Final Villain